


Tattoo Rebel

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara finds out about Ray's tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Rebel

Ray had just got back from a run with Dief. Fraser said Dief was getting soft and Ray had wanted to help. Of course he wasn't going to tell Fraser about the doughnut he and Dief had split after the run.

He opened his apartment door and saw his mom sitting on his couch sorting his clothes.

Dief ran up to her and she grinned as she ruffled his fur.

Ray started to sweat and it wasn't from the run. He had gotten his tattoo when he was eighteen (he thought it made him look like a rebel) but had never told his mom. He might be a rebel, but he was still a momma's boy and didn't want her to think less of him.

It had been surprising easy to hide it from her, he just had to make sure his sleeves were long enough, but now he was wearing a sleeveless tank top.

Barbara smiled at Ray. 'Stanley! Come sit down.'

'I will in a minute. I just gotta change my shirt.'

As Ray moved to walk to his room he thought he had gotten away with it, that was until Barbara spoke.

'What's that on your arm?'

Ray hand went up to cover his tattoo but his mom walked up to him and pulled his hand down.

Her eyes went big. 

'How long have you had this?'

He looked down at the ground. 'Years. You mad?'

'Oh, Stanley,' Barbara said as she cupped Ray cheek. 'I can't be mad. I have a tattoo of a rose on my breast.'

'Mom!' Ray exclaimed. The last thing he wanted to hear about was his mom's boob. 

He always thought that a tattoo made him a rebel, but if his mom had one maybe he wasn't much of a rebel.


End file.
